Getting Sakura Back
by ItachiXSasuke
Summary: Sakura has left Team 7 long time ago, now older and with Sasuke's brother Itachi, will things change will Sakura go back to the Hidden Leaf Village? Find Out for your self.
1. Chapter 1

_**Older time, One Mistake-Chapter 1**_

I took a glance over at Sasuke not sure if I should questioned his idea, but I felt like I should, but why didn't I, I had the chance. But I never did, do I regret ever not asking him? Here I am, now older, and facing a different future than I thought I would be facing, slowly I stood up, he didn't notice me stand up from my position next to him, though he did see me pull back my cloak. His hand shot out and caught my arm he hissed at me,

"No." I looked over at him, his face looked deadly, not wanting to be pushed, so I took my seat again, though I couldn't just sit there, being the obeying girl I've always been. I would just let people push me around; well I'm not taking that. Not now, and not ever. When Naruto saw my reaction towards what Sasuke said, he knew what I was feeling, Naruto always knew what I was feeling, and he could scene it. I never did take a look at the girl they had with them, ever since I left and went to Sasuke's brother's side. I figured they'd get a replacement for me. Not that anyone can compare with me. She kept her eyes on Saskue's brother Itachi, but I could tell by the way her left eye twitched, she was looking at me, I cross my leg over my other one, and turned to one of the servants, they came fourth quickly. I held out my goblet and he poured more for me. I handed Itachi's goblet over as he did to fill that. Itachi took it and took a sip.

"So you come to me, my brother." I flicked my head back to see Sasuke's reaction to this, my long pick hair flicked the servant in the face, but he took no notice. Sasuke glared up at his very own brother,

"I come, for you have something that belongs to me." Sasuke said, his gaze left his brother's and flickered over to me, I stare back without an expression. Naruto then piped in,

"You took Sakura away from us, you stole her!" Sasuke silenced him by put an arm in front of him; Naruto fell silent, but muttered something under his breath. Itachi laughed,

"Ha! I stole her!" he turned to me, and grabbed a hold of my throat and jerked me towards him, his grip tighten. I stared at him, wide eyed as he stared back, "yes, that same very look, that sweet innocent look, I've seen it, and I tend to like that look a lot." He said more to himself. I stared back at his dark deadly red eyes that seem to have consumed me. Sasuke knew the trick he was pulling on me, out of nowhere, Itachi's grip on my throat broke when Sasuke grabbed a hold of his arm; I fell backwards, but Naruto was there to catch me, I fell back into his arms and gasped for air, my eyes still locked onto Itachi's. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't break away, the ground seemed to be slipping, slowly I felt myself slip away, darkness consumed me. After that, I had no clue, what had happen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Life Goes Back Where It Belongs-Chapter 2**_

Silently I followed, not bothering to speak to them at all, staring down at the chains that were locked on my wrists. I couldn't understand why they had them locked on me, especially when the one who is holding the other end of the chains is a klutz. I looked up to see him looking back at me, he seemed to look like he had sorrow for me, but I looked away, I didn't want to see that look, I hated that look. Slowly we moved on, once both of them stopped and set up camp. Well of course I was tied up to a tree like some puppy. I just sat on the ground watching them; finally Mr. Klutz came up to me.

"Are you hungry Sakura?" I looked away and muttered under my breath,

"Why do you even care?" Naruto bent down in front of me and tried to catch my gaze, but it wasn't working out,

"Sakura, you have to eat, if you don't you might die." I roll my green eyes, my pink hair flowing in the wind, like an American flag. I finally looked at him with my most hurt eyes ever, I felt myself lose all hope.

"I want to die Naruto don't you get it! I hate my life, I'm not worth it!" I break down in tears, I thought I was done with crying, but I guess not. Naruto took a glance over at Sasuke who was getting the fire started. Naruto looked back at me and whispered,

"Sakura, you know my words I use to always say?" I laugh a stupid teary eyed laugh.

"Yeah, I'm a klutz for all human kind." Naruto even laughed along,

"No, but I should of said that, but really Sakura do you remember?" I looked down and whispered,

"Yes, how could I ever forget?" I looked up at him,

"Then believe in yourself now, Sakura, you need to." Naruto slowly stood up and walked away. I looked down at my hands and knew what he meant. How many times as I was a child, had to work to be a ninja, but poor Naruto had it harder than I. Slowly I stood up, I knew what I was going to do,

"Hey Sasuke," I called out; Sasuke looked up to see me, without the chain on and in position.

"I'm not done with that battle we last had when we were little," Sasuke smirked and stood up, he made his way over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. I was tall enough to match his high, but not his power.

"I want to see my old Sakura more, than this stupid one." I smirked back,

"Well she's back, and better." Naruto grin his stupid boyish grin,

"That's the Sakura I know!" he yelled out. I laughed and just couldn't help but fall into Sasuke's arms. He wrapped them around me and held me close. He whispered in my ear,

"I think someone back home is waiting for you." I look up and smile for real this time in the longest time ever.

"And I can't wait to see him."

Review of Chapter 1

"No." I looked over at him, his face looked deadly, not wanting to be pushed, so I took my seat again, though I couldn't just sit there, being the obeying girl I've always been. I would just let people push me around; well I'm not taking that. Not now, and not ever. When Naruto saw my reaction towards what Saskue said, he knew what I was feeling, Naruto always knew what I was feeling, and he could scene it. I never did take a look at the girl they had with them, ever since I left and went to Sasuke's brother's side. I figured they'd get a replacement for me. Not that anyone can compare with me. She kept her eyes on Sasuke's brother Itachi, but I could tell by the way her left eye twitched, she was looking at me, I cross my leg over my other one, and turned to one of the servants, they came fourth quickly. I held out my goblet and he poured more for me. I handed Itachi's goblet over as he did to fill that. Itachi took it and took a sip.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heading Home-Chapter 3**_

As we made our way back to the village, I knew that the people there will be saying things behind my back, and I plan on not listening. But you never know; I might. As we made our way into the Hidden Leaf Village, I noticed Kakashi staring at me, as we walked forward, of course Hinata who was standing next to Kakashi ran forward and threw her arms around Naruto's neck and hugged him,

"You're back, and safe." She sighed with happiness. Three little ones came running towards Naruto and Hinata, once they reached them, two boys around the age of 6 held onto his leg, the little girl who ran straight for Hinata, held onto her pants leg. I walked with Sasuke to them, Hinata looked up and saw us coming, she notice me smiling at them,

"Are they yours?" I asked her, smiling at the little girl, she smiled back but kept close to her mother.

"Yes," Hinata said not so much in her small scared voice. Naruto laughed and said,

"I know, can't you believe it, I Naruto is a father." Sasuke hit Naruto upside the head and said,

"You're stupid Dobe." Naruto frowned and rubbed his head,

"Uncle Sasuke!" the twin little boys said jumping to get hugged by him. The little boy's blonde hair and bright blue eyes, looked just like their dad, but of course their little girl looked like her mother. I smiled as Hinata urged the little girl to come towards me, I bent down in front of her and held open my arms, she looked up at her mother and she nods her head, slowly she walked into my arms, I gave her a long sweet hug, and whispered in her ear,

"Hi, I'm Sakura." She pulled back a little bit and stared at me,

"You mean Aunt Sakura," I smiled and said,

"Yes, yes that's what I meant; hi I'm your aunt Sakura." She smiled and said,

"I'm Rose." I nod my head and say,

"It's good to meet you." Sasuke laughed as the little twin boys tried to tackle him to the ground. Naruto pretend to help them, but they knew that he could take him down.

"Sakura, may I have a word with you?" Asked Kakashi, I looked up at him and bow my head,

"Yes sensei," for I followed him a little ways away, we walked along a path that was close to the water, Kakashi smiled and said,

"It's good to have you back Sakura, many people wonder why Saskue and Naruto went after you, but I must say what ever happen to Delilah?" I turned to him and say,

"So that's what her name is?" He nods his head,

"Yes,"

"Well she traded herself, for my spot next to Itachi, I am surprise she did this." I tell him as I mess with my long hair; Kakashi pulled on a strand and brought it up so he could smell my hair,

"Just like how I remember, spring time, you still smell like it, no one can ever take the beauty of your smell away." I blush and look up at him, he stepped closer and pulled towards him, I felt myself stand on tippy-toes and our lips met. It was something that I knew I wasn't going to forget. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. I could feel Sasuke's eyes on us, but he couldn't do anything about it. I pulled away little bit and smiled up at him, he smiled back and let go of me, I felt the hot spot on my back turn to cold, I didn't want him to move his hand. I sort of pouted and he laughed, by placing where his hand back where it was. I smiled and turned to see everyone watching us. I couldn't but help laugh.

Review of Chapter 2

"Sakura, you have to eat, if you don't you might die." I roll my green eyes, my pink hair flowing in the wind, like an American flag. I finally looked at him with my most hurt eyes ever, I felt myself lose all hope.

"I want to die Naruto don't you get it! I hate my life, I'm not worth it!" I break down in tears, I thought I was done with crying, but I guess not. Naruto took a glance over at Saskue who was getting the fire started. Naruto looked back at me and whispered,


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Younger Years Are Still In You**

Sasuke walked towards me as I washed my hair in the river, I stood up when I heard him standing behind me, I felt his arms go around me while he kissed my shoulder. I gasped a little; he chuckled and whispered in my ear,

"You didn't think I didn't care for you anymore?" I gulped a little and whispered,

"But-I-it didn't seem like it though." He chuckled again and whispered in my ear,

"Well, you thought wrong," he then takes my jaw and makes me look at him, and then his mouth is over mine. My eyes go wide, but I can't but help kiss him back. He pulled back and said,

"Leave…leave him now." I shake my head,

"I-I-I can't." I pull away from his arms, gathered my clothes and took off, away from him.

Review of Chapter 3

"Just like how I remember, spring time, you still smell like it, no one can ever take the beauty of your smell away." I blush and look up at him, he stepped closer and pulled towards him, I felt myself stand on tippy-toes and our lips met. It was something that I knew I wasn't going to forget. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. I could feel Sasuke's eyes on us, but he couldn't do anything about it. I pulled away little bit and smiled up at him, he smiled back and let go of me, I felt the hot spot on my back turn to cold, I didn't want him to move his hand. I sort of pouted and he laughed, by placing where his hand back where it was. I smiled and turned to see everyone watching us. I couldn't but help laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5****-Wondering**

Hinata pulled her little girl's hair into a ponytail and saw Naruto pacing the floor in their kitchen. She sighed and just let him, that's when he slammed his fist down on the table and made their little girl jump. Hinata hugged her and whispered in her ear,

"It's ok, just got up to your room." Rose nods her head and took a quick glance at her daddy then ran up the stairs. Hinata placed her hands on her hips and titled her head to the side,

"Naruto?" she asked, he stopped what he was doing and turned to her,

"Hinata-"he started but stopped, she took a couple steps towards him,

"Naruto, what's wrong?" He shook his head and pulled her close to him,

"They called me-"he stated, Hinata pulled away while turning away from him, not wanting him to see her tears. Naruto bent his head down and whispered, "Hinata, I have to go, they called, I-I have to go." He knew she didn't like what he was doing but, it was his job.

"Go…go Naruto." She whispered turning away and walking out of the kitchen going up stairs, leaving him. Naruto sighed, slowly he made his way to the door, taking a moment to remember everything, and you never know if you'll get to see these things again. Naruto then took off into the night, leaving his family behind.

Review of Chapter 4

"You didn't think I didn't care for you anymore?" I gulped a little and whispered,

"But-I-it didn't seem like it though." He chuckled again and whispered in my ear,

"Well, you thought wrong," he then takes my jaw and makes me look at him, and then his mouth is over mine. My eyes go wide, but I can't but help kiss him back. He pulled back and said,

"Leave…leave him now." I shake my head,

"I-I-I can't." I pull away from his arms, gathered my clothes and took off, away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter6- Saskue and Naruto**** Protecting**

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto by the water leaning against a tree when he showed up,

"What took you Dobe?" Sasuke asked, Naruto grind his teeth and said,

"I have a wife that I have to talked to." He snarled at him, Sasuke smirked,

"Congratulations you have a wife for once." Naruto glared at him,

"Well at least I do, and you don't." Sasuke then stood up straight leaning away from the tree taking a couple steps towards him,

"You want to revise that." Sasuke hissed at Naruto, Naruto thought for a moment and said,

"Actually no," Sasuke was about to take a strike at Naruto when Kakashi popped out of nowhere.

"Sasuke Naruto stop this." He told them, Sasuke took back his position leaning against the tree. Kakashi then said,

"You know why I'm here," Sasuke shrugged,

"Yea…here to stop me from kicking Naruto's butt," Naruto glared at Sasuke,

"No he was stopping me from-"

"Stop it both of you." Kakashi muttered looking around himself. He then said,

"Let's just get this thing over with." Sasuke then said,

"What's the point, we told you, we were going to get Sakura and bring her back here, that looks like we already did that, what's to talk about?" Sasuke asked, Naruto turned to Kakashi sensei and said,

"What is it we need to talk about sensei?" Kakashi looked down at his hands and said,

"It has turned out that, Itachi is, well not happy. He is wanting Sakura back…he knows that, well it's Saskue's weakness," Kakashi stated but Sasuke interrupted him,

"That's a lie, Sakura isn't my weakness," He muttered, Naruto looked over at him and said,

"No Sasuke is right sensei, that's not his weakness, seeing the people who he cares for in pain are his weakness." Sasuke laughed and said,

"Well that leaves you out of it Naruto." Naruto glared at him and said,

"Oh you cared for me Sasuke, you know it." Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back to Kakashi.

"Well what I was saying was Itachi is planning on getting her back. And I am afraid but he has people after her now, so what you guys have to do is-"Naruto interrupted him,

"What you mean, there's someone in our village after her?" Sasuke rolled his eyes again and said,

"Yes Dobe and what we two have to do are protect her." Naruto frowned slightly,

"Does that mean I can't be with Hinata?" Kakashi shook his head and said,

"Naruto, you can, it's just your going to be doing a lot of watching over Sakura." Sasuke then said,

"So it's just going to be us two?" Kakashi shook his head,

"No it'll be me and the others as well, now you may go, I'll be watching over her tonight," Kakashi sensei then disappeared.

"Well later Dobe." And Sasuke was gone.

"Yeah yeah," Naruto muttered.

Review of Chapter 5

"They called me-"he stated, Hinata pulled away while turning away from him, not wanting him to see her tears. Naruto bent his head down and whispered, "Hinata, I have to go, they called, I-I have to go." He knew she didn't like what he was doing but, it was his job.

"Go…go Naruto." She whispered turning away and walking out of the kitchen going up stairs, leaving him. Naruto sighed, slowly he made his way to the door, taking a moment to remember everything, and you never know if you'll get to see these things again. Naruto then took off into the night, leaving his family behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7-Sakura**

I pulled my long pink hair into a ponytail and walked over to the mirror, I sighed at my reflection, I still looked young for a girl like me, I shook my head and was about to turn around, but someone covered my eyes and whispered,

"Listen, I have to get this done and over before Kakashi shows up," I knew that voice, I jerked away from Sasuke and said,

"What do you want." He chuckled and said,

"Itachi is after you." I shrank back up against my dresser and said,

"What." My hand was placed over my heart, trying to stop it from beating so fast. Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets and said,

"Kakashi just told Naruto and me, we're supposed to protect you, but I know Kakashi won't tell you, so I decided to tell you my self. There's going to be a lot of us watching you, without you being aware of it, so heads up." Sasuke started to head for my window but I caught his arm,

"Wait Sasuke, what are you talking about?" I asked, "Itachi is after me?" Sasuke nods his head,

"Yeah, and I'm not letting him near you." I shook my head and flinched back, like his touch burnt me. He reached out and touched my cheek, he slowly whispered, "I'm not letting him take you away from me." I tried not to cry but they leaked out from my closed eye lids. He wiped them way with his finger tip and whispered, "I have to go." Then he was gone.

Later I was lying on my bed messing with my necklace when Kakashi showed up, he appeared in my window, in a crouched position, I still didn't look up at him, I just went and said it,

"So Itachi is after me," He looked taken back,

"How did you know?" I shrug,

"A friend of mine," Kakashi sat next to me and said,

"You don't have to be scared." I laugh and say,

"Oh I'm not Kakashi, I'm not afraid of Itachi," I sat up and bury my face against his chest. His arms went around me and pulled me closer,

"No, no you're stronger than that," he whispered, I look up at him and say,

"I am." I stated, I hug him and say again, "I am."

Review of Chapter 6

"Well what I was saying was Itachi is planning on getting her back. And I am afraid but he has people after her now, so what you guys have to do is-"Naruto interrupted him,

"What you mean, there's someone in our village after her?" Sasuke rolled his eyes again and said,

"Yes Dobe and what we two have to do are protect her." Naruto frowned slightly,

"Does that mean I can't be with Hinata?" Kakashi shook his head and said,

"Naruto, you can, it's just your going to be doing a lot of watching over Sakura." Sasuke then said,

"So it's just going to be us two?" Kakashi shook his head,

"No it'll be me and the others as well, now you may go, I'll be watching over her tonight," Kakashi sensei then disappeared.

"Well later Dobe." And Sasuke was gone.

"Yeah yeah," Naruto muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Stricking Horror**

The next morning I woke up to find myself still in Kakashi's arms. I look up at him and say,

"Go back." He looked at me and said,

"But why, I want-"

"Kakashi's clone, go," I lean over and give his clone a kiss, "thank you for staying with me though." The clone smiled and nods his head,

"Alright, but I'm not giving him a kiss though from you, that's just going to be creepy." I laugh and say,

"Yeah, just tell him I love him, please." The clone nods his head,

"I will," then he disappears. I sit up and sigh, he always left me a sleep in a clones arms, when the first time we tried staying together through a night, he end up leaving for other things, so now he decided to leave me a clone of himself. I smiled to myself and stretched, when I look up I saw Sasuke there leaning against my dresser staring at me,

"Sasuke, what-"I started but stopped when his face looked pale,

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I ask standing up and walking over to him, he looked down and said,

"I came face to face with Itachi." He whispered, I stared at him, Sasuke started to shake,

"W-what happen?" Sasuke shook his head,

"He did what he always does, threatens, he turned Delilah on us. She was there as a spy for us, but he found out, so he turned her on us, she's actually working for him. Naruto then butted in, and well."

"Well what Sasuke." Sasuke shrugged,

"He got hurt pretty bad, I was lucky enough to get him out of there before Itachi could kill him," I push Sasuke out of my way of the dresser grabbed clothes and was about to go to the bathroom, but Sasuke caught my arm and pulled me against him,

"Sasuke what are you-"But then his form changed, my eyes widen in disbelief,

There in front of me was, Itachi.

"Surprise Princess."

Chapter Review of 7

"Listen, I have to get this done and over before Kakashi shows up," I knew that voice, I jerked away from Saskue and said,

"What do you want?" He chuckled and said,

"Itachi is after you." I shrank back up against my dresser and said,

"What." My hand was placed over my heart, trying to stop it from beating so fast. Saskue placed his hands in his pockets and said,

"Kakashi just told Naruto and me, we're supposed to protect you, but I know Kakashi won't tell you, so I decided to tell you my self. There's going to be a lot of us watching you, without you being aware of it, so heads up." Sasuke started to head for my window but I caught his arm,


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10-Stupid Naruto**

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, and placed a hand on his arm that was round me, Naruto surrender me to him, I locked my arms around his waist and waited, for whatever was going to happen, Itachi watched this, and grinned,

"Why clones do come in handy," I look up to see the (real) Itachi looking down at me, I gasp and the other Itachi vanished, Itachi waved to Naruto and said,

"Thank you for your crazy mind," then Itachi vanished,

With me along with him,

"Great, great," Muttered Naruto as he walked back and forth, "what am I going to tell Kakashi," Naruto mutter.

"What do you need to tell me Naruto?" Asked Kakashi himself, Naruto flinched,

"Um, sensei, we sort of, got a problem." Whispered Naruto, Kakashi waited,

"Well?" other Ninjas start to appear next to Kakashi, waiting to hear what Naruto has to say, Naruto notice Sasuke wasn't with them,

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked getting off subject.

"Naruto," Kakashi said in a stern tone.

"No really where is he?" Kakashi looked around and said

"You may go," the ninjas disappeared and Kakashi and Naruto were left,

"Sasuke is on a mission looking for where Itachi is hidden," he told him, pacing,

"Oh, well it would have been better if someone told me before I gave Sakura up to him himself." Naruto said out loud not meaning to but did, Kakashi spun around and said,

"You did what." He grabbed a hold of Naruto and lifted him off his feet a little.

"Uh-Oh," Naruto whispered, 'um nothing, I did nothing, I-"Kakashi glared,

"I-"Naruto looked down and muttered, "I accidently gave Sakura up to Itachi, and…well I didn't mean to, but he took her." Naruto shrugged,

"NARUTO," Naruto flinched,

"I'm sorry, I'll go get her." Naruto looked down at the ground, "as soon as you put me down." Kakashi threw Naruto down and pointed a finger at him,

"You are going nowhere, so stay put." Naruto frowned and sat cross legged,

"But I made this mess, I should clean it up." Kakashi looked down at Naruto and bent down in front of him,

"I know your no longer little Naruto, but…I'm glad you think you need to clean it up, just leave this to me, ok?" Naruto frowned and nods his head,

"Fine,"

"Thanks," Kakashi disappeared and Naruto still sat there,

"Great, now when Sasuke gets back, he's going to yell at me."

"What makes you think that?" Naruto flinched and looked up to see Sasuke leaning against a tree,

"Hello, Sasuke." Naruto stood up, but Sasuke shot a glare at him, that made him sit back down again. Sasuke made his way over to him,

"What I heard from Kakashi was that you," Sasuke pointed a finger at Naruto, "gave, and actually gave Sakura to my brother." Naruto cringed a little and said,

"Well he was dressed like you, and-"

"Shut it Naruto." Sasuke snapped at him, "I know what he did, I was there, you stupid Dobe."

"B-But how," Naruto asked, Sasuke shook his head

"Naruto, next time just don't do anything leave it to me," and with that Sasuke walked off.

**Chapter 9 Review**

"Oh why don't you give up already, you're nothing," I turned to Naruto and watched his face twist from fury to hurt then back to fury. Itachi saw this also and knew he hit a nerve.

"Ah, the nerve to hide, I should of know," he says circling us, I kept my eyes on Itachi, knowing well what could probably happen. Naruto just kept looking forward and said back.

"I'm not hiding, I'm tired of hiding." Then I saw a glint, I square my eyes a little, did I just…

"Really-"Itachi continues, I grinned and knew very well this was a plan. Naruto saw my grin and knew I knew what was going on.

"Well of course he is." a voice said, Itachi spun around to meet his gaze.

"Hello," I look from Itachi to him.

"My brother,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Stupid Naruto**

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, and placed a hand on his arm that was round me, Naruto surrender me to him, I locked my arms around his waist and waited, for whatever was going to happen, Itachi watched this, and grinned,

"Why clones do come in handy," I look up to see the (real) Itachi looking down at me, I gasp and the other Itachi vanished, Itachi waved to Naruto and said,

"Thank you for your crazy mind," then Itachi vanished,

With me along with him,

"Great, great," Muttered Naruto as he walked back and forth, "what am I going to tell Kakashi," Naruto mutter.

"What do you need to tell me Naruto?" Asked Kakashi himself, Naruto flinched,

"Um, sensei, we sort of, got a problem." Whispered Naruto, Kakashi waited,

"Well?" other Ninjas start to appear next to Kakashi, waiting to hear what Naruto has to say, Naruto notice Sasuke wasn't with them,

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked getting off subject.

"Naruto," Kakashi said in a stern tone.

"No really where is he?" Kakashi looked around and said

"You may go," the ninjas disappeared and Kakashi and Naruto were left,

"Sasuke is on a mission looking for where Itachi is hidden," he told him, pacing,

"Oh, well it would have been better if someone told me before I gave Sakura up to him himself." Naruto said out loud not meaning to but did, Kakashi spun around and said,

"You did what." He grabbed a hold of Naruto and lifted him off his feet a little.

"Uh-Oh," Naruto whispered, 'um nothing, I did nothing, I-"Kakashi glared,

"I-"Naruto looked down and muttered, "I accidently gave Sakura up to Itachi, and…well I didn't mean to, but he took her." Naruto shrugged,

"NARUTO," Naruto flinched,

"I'm sorry, I'll go get her." Naruto looked down at the ground, "as soon as you put me down." Kakashi threw Naruto down and pointed a finger at him,

"You are going nowhere, so stay put." Naruto frowned and sat cross legged,

"But I made this mess, I should clean it up." Kakashi looked down at Naruto and bent down in front of him,

"I know your no longer little Naruto, but…I'm glad you think you need to clean it up, just leave this to me, ok?" Naruto frowned and nods his head,

"Fine,"

"Thanks," Kakashi disappeared and Naruto still sat there,

"Great, now when Sasuke gets back, he's going to yell at me."

"What makes you think that?" Naruto flinched and looked up to see Sasuke leaning against a tree,

"Hello, Sasuke." Naruto stood up, but Sasuke shot a glare at him, that made him sit back down again. Sasuke made his way over to him,

"What I heard from Kakashi was that you," Sasuke pointed a finger at Naruto, "gave, and actually gave Sakura to my brother." Naruto cringed a little and said,

"Well he was dressed like you, and-"

"Shut it Naruto." Sasuke snapped at him, "I know what he did, I was there, you stupid Dobe."

"B-But how," Naruto asked, Sasuke shook his head

"Naruto, next time just don't do anything leave it to me," and with that Sasuke walked off.

**Chapter 9 Review**

"Oh why don't you give up already, you're nothing," I turned to Naruto and watched his face twist from fury to hurt then back to fury. Itachi saw this also and knew he hit a nerve.

"Ah, the nerve to hide, I should of know," he says circling us, I kept my eyes on Itachi, knowing well what could probably happen. Naruto just kept looking forward and said back.

"I'm not hiding, I'm tired of hiding." Then I saw a glint, I square my eyes a little, did I just…

"Really-"Itachi continues, I grinned and knew very well this was a plan. Naruto saw my grin and knew I knew what was going on.

"Well of course he is." a voice said, Itachi spun around to meet his gaze.

"Hello," I look from Itachi to him.

"My brother,"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-Believe In Yourself **

Hinata watched as Naruto sat at the kitchen table, messing with his ramen and not eating it.

"Naruto?" she whispered, Naruto looked up at her, she came over to him and sat on his lap, looking at him in the face, "is something wrong?" she asked, Naruto messed with her hair,

"Nah everything is fine," he told her, even though it wasn't. Hinata watched him carefully and nods her head,

"I trust you Naruto, I trust you to take care of us, and I believe in you," Naruto looked down at her and nods his head,

"I will not fail you Hinata I promise," Hinata laid her head against his chest and whispered,

"That's not what I want you to promise me,"

"It's not?" Hinata shook her head no,

"What I want you to promise me, that you'll believe in yourself, believe you can make a difference, that's what I want you to promise me, Naruto." Naruto kissed her on the top of her head and whispered in her hair,

"I promise that I will believe in myself, I believe I can make a difference," Hinata closed her eyes and both of them sat there in silence.

**Chapter 10 Review**

"Great, great," Muttered Naruto as he walked mutter. back and forth, "what am I going to tell Kakashi," Naruto

"What do you need to tell me Naruto?" Asked Kakashi himself, Naruto flinched,

"Um, sensei, we sort of, got a problem." Whispered Naruto, Kakashi waited,

"Well?" other Ninjas start to appear next to Kakashi, waiting to hear what Naruto has to say, Naruto notice Sasuke wasn't with them,

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked getting off subject.

"Naruto," Kakashi said in a stern tone.

"No really where is he?" Kakashi looked around and said

"You may go," the ninjas disappeared and Kakashi and Naruto were left,

"Sasuke is on a mission looking for where Itachi is hidden," he told him, pacing,

"Oh, well it would have been better if someone told me before I gave Sakura up to him himself." Naruto said out loud not meaning to but did, Kakashi spun around and said,


End file.
